


青出于蓝

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 4





	青出于蓝

崔韩率冷不丁发来一条语音。

望着手机屏幕上那条仅仅显示只有三秒钟的语音，尹净汉却莫名眼皮一跳，下意识摸出耳机插上才敢点开白色的气泡框。

“嗯韩率……呜呜净汉哥啊……”

透过耳机传来的是来自家里小仓鼠软糯的求饶，可爱黏腻得像是块浇上了一层蜂蜜的美味松饼，应该是正被偶尔恶趣味的弟弟好好捉弄一番之后准备吃到肚子里。

尹净汉无奈地摇头，把手机收起来继续找书之前脑子里突然闪过权顺荣在承欢时脸上泛红的可爱模样，不禁有点心痒，但随即又甩甩头把这点心思赶走，将注意力放到了书架上。

只是家里的弟弟们尤其是崔韩率并不想让他好过，好不容易点着书架找了好几层终于找到想要的书，放回口袋的手机就再次振动了一下，打开一看又是一条语音。

这孩子怎么回事，怎么还现场直播了。尹净汉虽然心里吐槽得飞起，但身体还是诚实地再次插上耳机点开语音。

这次居然是来自李知勋带着哭喊的呻吟。

“净汉哥……净汉哥呜……你、你什么时候回来呢呜……知勋要哥呜……”

妈的。尹净汉在心里暗骂脏话，书也不借了，随手把书一塞塞回原处就快步走出了图书馆，回家路上车速踩得飞快，倒库也停得歪歪扭扭但好歹在线内，干脆不管不顾就下车掏钥匙进门了。

是在家里最大的房间里发现该在房子里的另外三个人的。

“啊净汉哥，你回来啦。”混血长相的弟弟的余光瞧见个人影出现在门口，扭过头向他露出了一个十分爽朗阳光的笑容，甚至伸手跟他招手。

但尹净汉却无暇顾及混血弟弟的招呼，眼睛根本控制不住地盯着此时在地上磨蹭的其余两个弟弟——

不仅全身不着一缕，不知道已经高潮几次连身体都在微微泛粉，地上身上滴落着不知道究竟是谁的精液，仔细一听好像还能听见些许微弱的震动声响。

而且两个人的眼睛都被蒙上了，蒙着李知勋的是当初一起买最后变成崔韩率所有物的黑色眼罩，而权顺荣的那个他也认得，是他穿正装时最常带的那条深蓝色领带。

怎么能这么合适。

“哥还不过来吗，不要和我一起看知勋哥和顺荣哥相互玩吗？”崔韩率看似天真地对尹净汉做出邀请，语调愉悦得仿佛真的只是让尹净汉陪他一起玩游戏。

虽然从一定程度上来说，是的，就是个游戏。

“你把玩具也拿出来了？”

“对呀，两个人的后面都塞了一个呢。”崔韩率心情大好地回答，但看都没看他一眼，用手指一点点拨弄李知勋被吮得泛着水光的红肿乳头，在刚才的玩弄之下他的乳头已经变得敏感，只不过弄了几下就逼得他发出呜咽，疲软的性器却诚实地再次有了反应。

“哥怎么这么淫荡啊，只是被玩了下乳头就能硬了吗？”崔韩率露出一个恶劣的笑容，虽然李知勋看不见，但仅从他的语气中也能感受到他的意思。

偏偏被蒙上眼睛没了视觉之后其他的感官就更为敏感，不仅听从弟弟的命令在后穴塞了小玩具和权顺荣互相玩弄射了几次，还被逼着对远在学校图书馆的尹净汉发去了这样的语音。

“韩率啊，后面那个……啊——”李知勋本来喘着气想和崔韩率谈条件，没想到不知道从哪里突然伸出来一根手指探进他的后穴，把那颗小玩具又戳进去了点，紧紧贴上他的敏感点，逼得他音调突然拔高，几乎是发出了尖叫。

不仅一根手指，接连钻进来好几根手指在他后穴搅动，带着早已在里面的润滑剂抽插，发出阵阵的水声，李知勋觉得他好像也化成了一滩水，只得软绵绵地倒在别人身上任由摆布。

崔韩率顺势托着李知勋两条胳膊把他撑起来拉到怀里，拉开拉链露出勃起的性器，炽热的性器前端抵着他的穴口，扶着李知勋一点点坐下把粗壮的性器吞进去，临尾却突然坏心眼地往上一顶，在被撑开的肿胀感和小玩具的震动下，李知勋的性器再次翘起来，抵在崔韩率的小腹上流水。

崔韩率那双大手托着李知勋的屁股将他抛起来又落下，他被快感完全支配得只知道随着对方的动作叫喊，搂着崔韩率的脖子呻吟求饶，蹭着蹭着连眼罩都给蹭掉了，转头一看更是看到他因为哭泣而变得发红的眼睛。

真是既可怜又可爱极了。

“哥别哭啦。”崔韩率难得知道要温柔地安慰哥哥，却飞快给隔壁的尹净汉使了个眼神，然后环着李知勋出了房门，大概是到了不远的客厅，肉体拍打的响声和来自李知勋隐忍但又止不住的呻吟清晰可闻。

此时在瘫坐在地上的权顺荣当然也听得一清二楚，耳朵还在发红，被蒙住眼睛看不见任何东西只能下意识用手在四周的地上摸索着前进。“净、净汉哥？”

他敢保证尹净汉现在肯定还在房间里，而且距离他不远，本来就灵光的听觉在少了视觉之后更加灵敏，听着因为忍耐而变得厚重的喘气声就在他调整位置后的正前方。

“嗯？”尹净汉一边应答一边也拉下自己的牛仔裤拉链，看着权顺荣的耳朵可见地动了下，可爱的脸颊肉挤在一起又放开，慢吞吞地调整好位置，居然就这样直直地在他面前双腿大张地给自己手淫。

“嗯好舒服……净汉哥好舒服呀……啊摸得好舒服，净汉哥我要射了呜呜……”他故意一边手淫一边朝尹净汉的方向乱叫，眼见性器绷直就要射出来，没想到下一秒还被含进了一个温热的地方，被舌头轻轻舔过他的铃口像是挑逗，刺激得没几下就全部射到尹净汉嘴里。“呜呜呜……”

“哼。”尹净汉从喉咙里发出一个笑的哼声，吐了嘴里的精液就要去亲权顺荣，那人嘟着嘴假装不愿意接受这个还带着自己体液的亲吻，但很快就拜倒在尹净汉的吻技之下，口水都来不及吞下去，两条白嫩的腿不知道什么时候已经环在他的腰侧，磨来磨去催促他快点继续。

“我们顺荣原来这么着急。”他调笑着把手指探进他的后穴抠挖，立刻换来了对方紧抓他衣服的回应，只好安慰性地亲吻他的鼻尖，转头又去轻轻啃咬他小巧的耳垂，好不容易摸到那颗小玩具的环，扣着就一点点往外拉。

依旧震动着的小玩具随着尹净汉往外拉的动作也跟着将震动感传遍同样敏感的甬道，堪堪卡在穴口要出不出，也不知道刚才是不小心还是故意的，开关居然又被调大了一度，眼看权顺荣扁着嘴哼唧唧撒娇，尹净汉居然作势要把它再给推回去，吓得权顺荣差点跳起来。“净汉哥——”

得得得这声净汉哥真是叫的九曲十八弯，差点就给喊出花来了，尹净汉只得忍着笑应了，终于把那个小玩具抽出来，但还没等权顺荣有半分放松，下一刻就顶进来一个更加大的、有温度的东西，捅开紧致的甬道，直直往敏感点去，舒服得他脚趾蜷缩，张嘴就忍不住啃在了尹净汉身上，正巧胡乱啃在了外露的锁骨上，更是愉快地拿牙齿慢慢磨，还给吸吮出一个深色的吻痕来。

“我看你这个星期都不想穿短袖短裤了。”尹净汉假装恶狠狠地威胁他，一边挺身抽插一边埋头在他赤裸的身体上啃咬吸吮出更多的吻痕。

“不穿也可以，”他摸索着找到尹净汉的耳朵，凑在他耳边说悄悄话。“只给你们看。”


End file.
